


and i can't change (in a thousand years)

by FrozenHearts



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Connor Refused To Kill The Chloe, CyberLife, Families of Choice, Found Family, Game Spoilers, Gen, Hank adopts some robot children, I love Chloe so much, Kamski is a douche, Robots, my writing style is vague and rusty, sorry it's been a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Something felt off about Kamski, and Chloe was just a girl.orMy take on what should have happened when you don't shoot Chloe because she's the helpful menu lady and where would I be without her honestly





	and i can't change (in a thousand years)

**Author's Note:**

> I've already done two play-throughs of DBH and I love it so much
> 
> This is practice to get back into the swing of writing, as it has been a while since I've done any writing. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

The house was grand, with its sprawling lawn of green turned white, the statuettes that lined the driveway. The building looked like an old Victorian remodeled, with silvers and blues on every surface. Connor was waiting patiently in the car, looking right at home in his RK800 jacket with the glowing blue triangle and armband.

Hank ignored the pit in his stomach and wen to ring the doorbell.

From what they knew, this Kamski guy created androids. Made the foundations of Cyberlife and influenced what they were today. The man basically shaped the world with his creations and here Hank was, trying to question him about his motives. Connor followed obediently, standing patiently next to him at the door, hands tucked behind his back as always. The picture of perfection, with his unblemished skin and perfectly coifed hair and those brown eyes that seemed eager to suck everything in and-

And then there was a blonde woman answering the door, classical music wavering in from the next room as she let them inside.

"Please, make yourself at home," she said, nodding her head ever so slightly before walking out, leaving Hank with Connor in the uncomfortable silence. It wasn't too bad- he could hear the music still, and Connor wasn't talking much. He watched as Connor ambled around the lobby, eyeing the art fixtures curiously. Hank chuckled; the way Connor tilted his head at one of the statues with a blue triangle on it reminded him of Sumo.

"So, uh, you're finally meeting your maker," Hank dared to speak up after watching Connor stare at the statues for a good five minutes. "How does that make you feel?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Hank wanted to crawl into a hole. How could Connor actually feel anything? As the android said himself time and time again, he was a machine, designed and programmed to accomplish specific tasks and anything that would hinder his success to the mission would lead to him being taken apart and analyzed. Connor didn't say anything, instead walking over to the cherry blossom tree by the window. The pink petals were bright against the dull silvers of the room, fluttering every so slightly as Connor reached out to touch a branch.

"I..." Connor seemed to hesitate, his eyes flicking between Hank and the tree, "I'm not sure. When I see him... I'll tell you."

"Connor went back to admiring the plant. The pink petals looked too delicate in his hands, even though hank knew with how many times Connor had to get fixed up, a tree was anything but. The Redwoods in California, for example. Hank heard those things lasted for decades, tall as the eye can see and wider then you can imagine.

Maybe it was a bad example, but the thought still stood.

Hank chewed on his lower lip, tapping his finger against the arm of the chair. How long was this Kamski guy gonna take? They didn't exactly have all day.

"What did you think of her?" Hank found himself saying, "Pretty girl, right?"

Connor was still looking at the tree, his fingers dancing along a branch as he watched the leaves tremble at his touch.

"The Chloe model was the first android to pass the Turing test and thus was made to be aesthetically pleasing to the human eye-"

Hank stopped listening after that.

\------

Elijah Kamski, Hank decided, was a grade-A douchebag.

After the android (Chloe, Connor had called her) said he would see them, his attention immediately fell on the two other Chloe's lounging in the pool. A red pool, with white tiles and a view of the Detroit countryside; at least what was left of it, in Hank's opinion. While the rest of the world lived up to theri ears in smog and shit and sewage this guy was up here with fresh air and no company.

"And what can I do for you today?" Kamski's voice was smooth and deep and entirely unsettling. It made Hank's skin crawl, but he ignored the feeling in favor of showing his badge, introducing himself and Connor. The Chloes in the pool paid them no mind as Kamski answered what he could, an arm tight around the Chloe that had let them into the lobby earlier.

"Connor, is it?" Kamski called just as they were about to leave, "I understand you're a prototype, correct?"

Hank thought Connor seemed almost hesitant in his answer, a practiced "Yes. An RK800 model, I was designed to help in blood analysis and detective work at crime scenes. Is there anything I can assist you with?"

Kamski shrugged, "Is there? See, I've been developing a test- I call it the Kamski Test, you see- and your investigation just rings with familiarity."

"We didn't come to talk philosophy," Hank cut in gruffly, "Either you have answers to our questions or you don't."

"In due time, Lieutenant," Kamski dismisses him before turning back to Connor, "May I test my theory on you? It would prove oh so helpful to me if you did."

Scowling, Hank reached for Connor's arm, intent on dragging him back to the car and away from this godforsaken neck of the woods but the android wouldn't budge. He was about to demand the android follow, but actually looking at Connor made Hank stop in his tracks.

"Connor?" he dared to say.

"Be a dear, Connor," Kamski cooed, pushing the Chloe to kneel, stare straight ahead at the wall just past Connor's elbow. "Will you help advance our society and future? Or follow your superior officer like a good little robot?"

If androids could gulp, Hank was sure Connor would have done so. He stood motionless, eyes trained on the Chloe as she knelt in front of him. Her blue eyes looked almost lifeless, like she didn't care what was happening, but the LED on her temple said otherwise. It was yellow, slowly becoming a rusty orange on its way to red.

"Connor, com eon, we should go-" Hank tried, tugging on his elbow. The LED on Connor's head was whirring, the blue swinging in circles as it became yellow too.

Stress. Connor once told him when a machine has conflicting orders it can overhear, self destruct. With a brief glance over his shoulder, Hank squinted at the two Chloes in the pool- they had their backs to them, jabbering away about whatever it was androids talked about in their free time. Hopefully he didn't have to worry about them.

"Connor?" Kamski prompted, and Hank paled when he saw the man hold out a gun.

Before Connor could do anything, Hank bent down and helped the Chloe to her feet, pulling her along with Connor around the pool and out the door. The tires of his car made skid marks in the snow, dark and cruel against the white of his surroundings.

\------

Hank wasn't entirely sure what to do now that he had not one but two androids sitting on his couch, as well as a dog that kept slobbering all over them. After getting them inside and locking everything he could (windows, doors, hell, even his cabinets, you never knew where CyberLife was spying from), he dug through whatever laundry he had and pulled out a blanket.

"I don't know if you can actually feel anything but I thought you might like this," Hank carefully draped the blanket around the Chloe's shoulders, and the girl was a bit slow to nod her thanks, pale fingers clutching the thin fabric for dear life. Connor paid it no mind, allowing Sumo to clamber into his lap and poke his nose wherever he could. A quick glance told him both android's LED's were blue again. Calm, and serene. That was a good thing- Hank really didn't want to explain why two prototype androids had self-destructed in his house.

"Thank you," Chloe's voice was pleasant, and she gave him a smile as she pulled the blanket closer around herself. Sumo whined, and Hank grunted as the animal reached over and nudged at her hand.

"Sumo!"

"Is that his name?" Chloe asked, eyeing the animal with wonder. Connor scratcged Sumo's ears, nodding, "Do you like dogs? I like dogs, or at least, I think I do."

Chloe cocked her head, her smile widening, "You think you do?"

Hank was surprised to see an almost sheepish look on Connor's face as he shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. Music is also something I'm not sure I like yet either."

Chloe nodded, turning her attention to Sumo and soon Hank found himself standing dumb-foundedly at the two androids sitting on his couch and playing with his dog. They seemed to get along fine, and from the looks of it, Connor definitely liked dogs. Maybe Chloe too, as he watched him show her how to tell Sumo to roll over and "Give me some paw, Sumo!"

Hank knew he had to report this to Fowler. The man was going to be pissed when he found out, but it was better then watching Kamski toy with another life.

Christ, he needed a drink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ALL ABOARD THE CHLOE AND CONNOR AS BEST FRIENDS TRAIN WOOT WOOT


End file.
